poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylor
Skylor is the former Elemental Master of Amber and the daughter of the notorious Master Chen. Born with her mother's elemental power of Amber, Skylor was raised by Chen on his island while mastering her powers. Under her father's command, Skylor partook in the Tournament of Elements and served as Chen's spy in order to create tension between the Ninja and the Elemental Masters, preventing them from standing against Chen while he took their elements for his plan to transform himself and his army into Anacondrai. The scheme was foiled, however, when her growing affections for Kai made her realize the error of her ways and betrayed Chen in favor of her newfound friends. Despite this, Chen used Skylor's powers to complete the spell, which also transformed her into an Anacondrai. Skylor allied with the Ninja and Elemental Masters, fighting her father's army at the Corridor of Elders. When the Fake Anacondrai proved too strong, Garmadon sacrificed himself to free the spirits of the Anacondrai generals from the Cursed Realm. The generals condemned Chen and his army, leaving Skylor to pursue a new life outside of her father's criminal empire. After her father was banished to the Cursed Realm, Skylor took over the family business and began working at his noodle house in Ninjago City. When Nadakhan imprisoned all the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls, she and Jay were the only ones left free. He created a rag-tag team to raid New Djinjago, with Skylor being a member. Due to Jay's final wish, recent events were undone and Skylor was never called into action. Later, Skylor was visited by Kai and Nya when they suspected their parents were villains. Skylor consoled them, having gone through the same situation, although theirs proved to be different. After the supposed demise of the original Ninja, Skylor regained her powers. She and the other Elemental Masters rescue Lloyd and the others, forming a new team in a bid to resist Lord Garmadon's oppressive rule. She, along with Dareth, Lloyd, Nya, and Mistake survived an attack by the Sons of Garmadon that captured the rest of the resistance. Mistake and Skylor eventually went to Garmadon with the intent of Skylor stealing his power of Destruction and Creation to hopefully stop his Colossus. While Skylor was successful, Mistake is incapacitated and killed by Garmadon. Skylor and Garmadon fight for control over the Colossus, with Garmadon victorious as the power overwhelmed Skylor, causing her to fall sick to it. When Garmadon is eventually defeated by Lloyd, and his powers disappear, Skylor returns to normal health and is overjoyed to see Kai, who had returned from an alternate realm with the other ninja. She is then hailed as a hero of Ninjago for her part during the takeover. Gallery Skylor_1.png Category:Females Category:LEGO Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjago characters Category:Elemental masters Category:Anacondrai Category:Anacondrai Cultists Category:VILLAINS Category:Doctor Aaron's enemies Category:Reformed characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Dr. Aaron's allies Category:Former villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies